


Love ... Acornally

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bagginshield alphabet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story letter by letter.</p><p>Bagginshield Alphabet October 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Acorn

The fire in the hearth burned low, but warmed the room nonetheless. The person on the bed slept deep and soundly, covered with thick blankets and furs.  
Bilbo sat on an armchair close to the bed and watched the person attentively. Their chest rose and sank slowly and every time when sweat covered the head of the sleeping Dwarf, the Hobbit would reach out to a bowl with water, dip a linen cloth into it and would softly wipe the sweat away.  
Time had seemed to go by fast and slow since Thorin had been brought into the Royal Chambers, covered in bandages, stain with dirt and blood. Bilbo couldn't tell how many times one Dwarf or the other had come with a bowl of stew for him and a bowl of soup for Thorin, that the Hobbit would bring drop by drop to the Dwarfs lips, so that he wouldn't starve in his deep healing sleep. Sometimes he wouldn't want to swallow the soup and Bilbo would plead desperately that he should eat just a tiny bit, that he needed it to heal.  
But this evening was one of the slower ones. Bilbo watched Thorin sleep, then read a bit in a book he had brought, then watch Thorin again, then looked into the fire and just thought of nothing. Didn't want to think of anything. In the Shire, he always had to do something, to proof that he belonged. But did he really belong? Had he ever belonged?  
“ … my dear. Bilbo? Did you hear me?”  
“Hmh? Oh. Sorry, Gandalf. I haven't even noticed, that you entered.” He rose. “Do you want a cup of tea? Balin told me he exchanged it from the Elves for a Ruby or something.” Bilbo didn't wait for an answer and poured Gandalf a cup. “It is quite good.”  
Gandalf took the cup and sat down on a spare chair. He sipped on his tea and watched Bilbo thoughtful who never took his eyes from Thorin.  
“The first snow has melted. If we make haste we could be at Beorn's in about three weeks. There we could spend the winter before I bring you back to the Shire.”  
Bilbo didn't respond immediately. He looked at Gandalf, then back at Thorin.  
“I can't, Gandalf. I can't leave him. Not now. Not when … not when ...”  
The wizard nodded. “I understand. But remember: if he wakes, there's the possibility that he is not the same he once was.”  
As Bilbo didn't answer for some time, Gandalf emptied his cup, put it on the table next to Bilbo, put on his hat and made to leave the room.  
“I don't know if I ever go back, Gandalf. I never belonged.”  
“Understood.”  
“Ah, but Gandalf. Would there be the possibility that you drop by the Shire and tell my Took relatives to send me some things?”  
“My dear boy, everything you want.”  
Bilbo smiled. “I'll have a list at ready in the morning. Ah … you leave in the morning, don't you?”  
“I wouldn't miss the chance of one last Dwarvish Feast before such a long journey.”  
Gandalf left the room, but not before twinkling one last time at Bilbo. “You are truly an amazing Hobbit, Master Baggins, and I wish you all the luck I can spare. You surely will need it.”  
The room fell silent once more and Bilbo was again left to his thoughts. He watched Thorin for a while longer, searching for signs, that the Dwarf would wake up. Bilbo sighed and looked around the room. As something on the mantelpiece caught his eye, he downright jumped from his chair.  
“This is not possible. Not at all.”  
Bilbo ran to it, and studied the small pot. Not only that the little oak sapling that had grown from the Acorn he had planted in it had grown even more and now showed three little twigs, it bore Acorns. Tiny and green, but the sapling, not even a few weeks old, had grown fruits. Bilbo laughed.  
“Now everything will be well, Thorin. You will see.”


	2. B - Braids

Bilbo stared at the sleeping Dwarf on the bed, like he had done so many times in the last few weeks, always hoping that the other would wake. But he didn't. He just laid there, chest moving with his breaths, but he did not wake.

Today, something was off. Thorin didn't look as he usually did. Bilbo had left the room to take a bath and groom his hair and a healer had come with his helper to wash Thorin. Today, they also had washed his hair. Something really was different, but Bilbo couldn't point it out.

The Hobbit sat down on his usual place beside Thorin and watched the Dwarf again. Sweat was forming on his forehead like so many times these past weeks and Bilbo took a cloth to wipe it away. As he had done so, he noticed what had put him off since he entered the rooms. Thorin was missing his braids. They must have been undone as his hair has been washed and not put back again.

Bilbo looked around and spotted Thorin's beads on the small bedside table, next to a comb. He took it and began gently to detangle the hair. Then he carefully divided it into four strands and began to braid it, imagining Thorin being awake and watching him do so, playfully kissing him from time to time. Bilbo then would scold him for that and finish the braid laughing and full of love for his Dwarf.

Now he only had his love and his hope, that Thorin would perhaps wake. At last.

As he had fastened the second clasp, he laid down beside Thorin and snuggled himself carefully against Thorin's good side, the one that wasn't wounded that seriously.

“Please wake up Thorin. Don't let Azog win in the end.”


	3. C - Consort

Thorin woke slowly. First, he noticed voices around him. They softly whispered with each other. Sometimes he heard laughter. Laughter, that reminded him of his own childhood, where this laughter would come from his brother and sister that would taunt him, until he would eventually join in. Sometimes, more so in the better times, his grandfather would join in too and the Advisors would find grandfather and grandchildren causing mischief in the Throne Room or Council Chamber.

Thorin drifted in and out of sleep until in addition to the voices the colours around him were coming back slowly too. Sometimes his eyes opened but he never saw someone in the room. One time he imagined that he had heard the voice of his Hobbit, but as he was able to open his eyes, there was no one there.

Bilbo. The Hobbit he had rightfully married under the witness of Balin in Laketown. The Hobbit who was his rightful Consort and the only person that held power over him. And the Hobbit Thorin was sure had left Erebor and had gone home. After all he was only right to do so after what he had done to him, the most precious person next to his sister and sister – sons.

Oh, how he would have spoiled him as his Consort. But it was too late now. He would never remarry, for he could never love someone as much as he had loved his Bilbo. And he couldn't live with the lie of a pretence marriage.

One day (or was it night – Thorin wasn't able to tell) he felt a soft weight next to him. Slowly battling himself into full consciousness Thorin blinked a few times, trying to focus on the ornaments on the ceiling as he tried to stay awake, to know who laid next to him. He slowly moved and couldn't suppress a painful groan. Everything in his body hurt.

The person shot up. “Thorin. Oh my goodness, did I hurt you? Thorin … Thorin … you're awake. You … this is ...”

“B-Bilbo ...”

“Yes, yes. It's me, Bilbo.” Bilbo sobbed and laughed at the same time. “Now everything will be well, Thorin, you will see.”


	4. D - Dragon

The day the Dragon came will forever be in Thorin's mind. It had started happy and not gloomy at all. Well, except for the always lingering shadow that his grandfather's illness had bought over Erebor. Thorin had inspected the guards on the front gate, as the wind turned and came hot, hotter as everything he had witnessed before down from the north.

The next he remembered was utter chaos and him leading the army to defend the Mountain against Smaug. It was hopeless. Dwarf after Dwarf fell either in dragonfire or stomped by scaled and clawed feet. Then they decided to flee.

Thorin saw a guard carrying his sister pass him and called after him, to bring her to safety. He himself carried his grandfather who would not want to leave Erebor, to leave his gold.

The damned gold.

Later, Thorin thought it was quite fitting that a Dragon had taken Erebor for a Dragon has housed inside it for so many years now. When his grandfather had only felt as bad as he had felt himself during the heights of the dragonsickness, how did it come that he had not lost his mind completely, that he did not despise himself for the rest of his life?

It seemed that the Dragon inside Thror had never truly left him. Would it be the same for Thorin? Would the sickness return? Would he ever really break out of it?


	5. E - Erebor

Erebor was an amazing city. Even more so since it had begun to bristle with life again after it had lain silent for so many decades. And now, since its King had woken from a long healing sleep, it seemed to buzz with excitement. Everything was cleaned, decorated and lit with candles and gems.

Bilbo wandered through the big halls, admiring the work and gaping in amazement. Dwarves stopped their works and waved at him as he passed by and seemed to be happy that he had noticed them. Some even whispered of him as the “Saviour of Erebor and the King” which made Bilbo roll his eyes. He hardly was a saviour of anything.

On his way to the main portal Bilbo passed the so called _Hall of Kings_ with its now golden floor that had become a symbol of the fight against Smaug. He remained a short while on its side and stared thoughtful at the floor and then left for the portal.

Outside, he breathed in the fresh air of spring, that promised hope and a new beginning. For this part of Arda and, more important, for Erebor.

A shadow fell over Bilbo and the Hobbit looked up, blinking against the rays of light.

“Ah, I thought you would be late.”

“I am never late, my dear Bilbo. A wizard arrives precisely when he is meant to.”

The Hobbit laughed. “Come on in then, Gandalf. They are already awaititing you.”

“Well, then. How fares the King?”

“As well as could be expected after these grave wounds. He tends to overdo himself.”

“Stubborn as ever. And you, my dear boy, how are you faring?”

“Also well. When will my belongings arrive?”

“What makes you think that I have already been to the Shire, dear Bilbo?”

“Gandalf!”

The Wizard laughed, causing the Dwarves around them to look up curiously.

“Your belongings will arrive in a few days, with the travelling party of the Lady Dis, the King's sister.”

Bilbo smiled. “Well, then I will finally get to know her. I haven't though that she would make it in time for the official coronation.”

Gandalf looked at Bilbo, a big smile forming on his lips. “Erebor does you good, my boy.”

“It does. More so, it has become my new home. And it is more of a home than the Shire ever was.”

“You are truly your mother's son, Master Baggins. Now come, the King awaits me and we won't anger him, will we?”


	6. F - Fireflies

“Where are we going, Thorin?”

“It's a surprise, my dear Hobbit.”

“You keep saying that. But I want to know where we are going. Except further below the earth, that is.”

Thorin chuckled. Bilbo was at the point at which he was so frustrated not to get to know what was up, that he nearly stomped on the ground.

“Only a few more turns, then we are at our destination.”

“Well, it feels like we've travelled across half of Middle Earth under ground. Why didn't we do that on our way to Erebor, it would have been much easier. A bit darker too, but who cares.”

Bilbo rambled on and didn't notice that Thorin had stopped. Which caused him to run straight into the Dwarf.

“Move now, you confounded Dwarf.”

“We are here.” Thorin whispered reverently.

“Finally!”

“Shhh. Come round me and take a look. They are quite a sight today.”

Bilbo stepped in front of Thorin.

“Now look up to the ceiling.”

The Hobbit raised his eyes and gasped overwhelmed by the sight that revealed itself to him. In front of him laid a cave, flooded with thousands, nay, millions of little spots of light dancing around.

“This is the cave I spent the first few years of my life in. Do you remember the short talk we had in Rivendell?”

Bilbo nodded.

“This is the same cave I told you about. Including the fireflies I thought were the stars.”

“This is wonderful Thorin. It is absolutely beautiful.”

Thorin led Bilbo to a secluded niche carved into the stone where Bilbo cuddled onto him without taking his eyes from the fireflies.

“Tell me of your memories. Tell me everything you remember.”

Thorin kissed Bilbo softly on the top of his head and started to narrate in his soft deep voice.


	7. G - Gold

Gold. Gold as far as the eye can see.

But to Thorin, it meant nothing. Not any more.

Not since he had nearly lost those dear to him due to its call.

On the height of his sickness, the Gold had seemed to be a coherent mass, ready to part and swallow him at once. But now, now it manifested to Thorin just the way it was. Cold, hard and not comforting at all.

That's why he had refused to wear a golden crown, the crown of his grandfather and the other kings before him. He had forged a new crown, from of a piece of Mithril he had found in his gradfather's former chambers, adorned with sapphires.

The time Gandalf had crowned him with this new crown it has felt just right. A new era was coming to Erebor and what would symbolize such a new beginning better than a new crown.

Gold really meant nothing to Thorin. Not any more.

Not since he had held the most precious thing in his arms. His Hobbit.


	8. H - Home

Bilbo put down his cup and swallowed the wine. He looked over the large table where the Company in addition to Dis, Thorin's sister, and the families of one or the other Dwarf was sitting.

Suddenly, he felt a pang in his chest that made him feel so sick for a while that Bilbo thought he would have to throw up. Had the wine been bad? Or the food? He had to steady himself on the edge of the table.

Thorin, on his right side, put down his cutlery.

“Are you alright, Ghivashel?”

“Y-yes. I think. I just ...” Bilbo breathed deeply. “Perhaps it's too muggy inside. If … if you would excuse me, I just need some fresh air.”

Bilbo smiled assuringly at Thorin and rose.

“Everything in order, Bilbo?”

“He looks a tad bad, ye Hobbit.”

“Mister Boggins, why are you leaving?”

“I'll be back shortly. I just need some air.” Bilbo hurried out of the room and let himself fall against a wall. Why was he feeling so happy at once? But at the same time his throat felt so tight. A sob escaped him and he started to cry and to laugh at the same time.

“Bilbo? Are you hurt?” Suddenly Thorin was kneeling next to him and Bilbo enfolded in his arm.

“N-No. I am happy, Thorin. Happy.”

“You don't look like it.”

“I'm happy, because I have a home now, a proper home. Not only a roof above my head, but a home.”

Thorin enclosed Bilbo tighter in his arms. “And I will do my best that it remains that way.”


	9. I - Intertwine

The fire lighted the room softly and painted dancing shadows on the walls. Its warm shine made the room look welcoming and bid the inhabitants to sit in front of it and relax.

Bilbo sat on the rug in front of the fireplace and enjoyed the warmth while reading a book and waiting for Thorin to join him. The Dwarf had just recently returned to their chambers, exhausted from a Council Meeting. Bilbo's day hadn't been uneventful either. The early hours until lunch had been reserved for the matters of the Men of Dale while the hours until dinner had been occupied by a visit of Thranduil which had left the Hobbit drained.

The lives of King and Consort were demanding, but both made sure to spend as much time together as possible. And the evenings, the evenings were reserved just for the two of them.

As the door to the adjoining bathroom clicked shut, Bilbo looked up from his book and smiled.

“I already poured you some hot spiced wine. Come and sit with me.”

Thorin smiled and tied his hair back before sitting down. There he took his cup, linked it with Bilbo's and sipped from it.

“What have I done to deserve such an attentive husband as you, my dear Bilbo?” He took Bilbo's cup out of his hand and kissed him softly. Bilbo hummed into the kiss.

“I have no idea, but don't stop kissing me, please.”

As they parted, both flushed and out of breath, Bilbo took Thorin's hand and intertwined their fingers and smiled as he saw them resting on the soft rug like this.


	10. J - Jewel

The Arkenstone. The King's Jewel. The stone that crowns it all.

Once the reason for the beginning of a battle between Dwarves, Men and Elves, now enclosed into an iron box, heavily fastened with a lock and hidden in the depths of Erebor's treasury. At the behest of the King no one except his Consort and his Majordomo should know where it remained, not even the King himself.

Its former place above the head of the King of Erebor was abandoned and now embellished with the Crest of Durin's Folk. Still a sight to behold, impressing everyone who is received in the Throne Room for the first time.

Albeit Thorin does not know where the Jewel is hidden, he sometimes feels its pull, imagining its call to him. This had gotten more silent with the months passing, but in his weak moments, Thorin thinks he could still hear it. Then he would either outdo himself in the forge or cling to Bilbo in the privacy of their bed.

The Arkenstone. The King's Jewel. The stone that crowns it all.

But for Thorin it was a curse. A curse that quickly held captive all of his thoughts, but only slowly let them go.


	11. K - King

Being King was not always easy. Not in a Kingdom as big, wealthy and important as Erebor. Thorin, although used to kingly duties due to his rule over Ered Luin, already despised it.

Glad that he finally had returned to the Halls of his ancestors, he took upon him to resurrect the old lithic floors, renovate them and refill them with life and chatter. As it has been, as it should have been all those long years.

But this was very tiresome. The pleads, the demands, the long hours at night spent over contract, when there were so many nicer things to do.

Spending time with his Hobbit, for example. Bilbo had proven to be a very big help concerning the issues of Erebor. And he was very organized. As Thorin had learned, Bilbo had been a landowner in the Shire and was used to talking to people and listening to them. Listening attentively. A virtue Thorin lacked. So Bilbo would listen and Thorin would decide. They completed each other. And come time, this would even deepen and fasten.


	12. L - Love

Love is a wondrous thing. It blossoms without anyone noticing it, but when they do, it hits hard.

* * *

Thorin first noticed that there must be more than friendship for Bilbo as he sat beaten up and hurting in the garden of the shape shifter and looked over the peaceful and calm landscape where he suddenly heard laughter. When he turned his head he saw Bilbo sitting nearby with Ori and Bofur accompanying him. The Hobbit laughed at something silly Bofur had said or done. He was enlightened by the sun which made his hair shine like gold and let his eyes shimmer like the most beautiful gems.

But Thorin didn't act on it hence he easily could for he thought he hasn't deserved Bilbo. On their way to Mirkwood, on their way through Mirkwood, he never told Bilbo or acted on it. He did kiss Bilbo though as he found his way down to his cell deep in the dungeons of the Woodland Realm. Bilbo's eyes widened at first but then he closed them and fell deep into the kiss they shared.

Relieved that they had escaped the Elves and survived the ambush of the Orcs, Thorin confessed his love to Bilbo as they retreated to a silent corner in Bard's house. The proposal and the instantly following marriage was no surprise to both of them but Thorin swore to himself that he was to marry Bilbo properly in a way the Hobbit deserved as he woke after the battle from his healing sleep and found him sitting next to his bed, deep in sorrow that Thorin never would wake again.

* * *

Bilbo realized that he must be in love with Thorin at the worst possible moment as the Dwarf was about to get beheaded by one of Azog's lackeys. He didn't have to think long to decide that he would save Thorin even if it would cost his own life.

As Thorin opened his eyes on top of the Carrock, Bilbo was relieved to no end and nearly would have run to the Dwarf and kiss him. But at the last moment, he halted his action. When Thorin embraced him, he felt like he was in heaven.

The kiss, oh the kiss. It was cold, dark and smelled a tiny bit mouldy, but the kiss felt like heaven and warmed him from the inside like he had never felt before. That's were he belonged, that's what he needed.

Being proposed to and married on the same evening was a bit of surprise to Bilbo though. That was not what a respectable Hobbit would do. But hadn't he given up on being respectable as he run out of Bag End, down the hill up to some Dwarves he only had met recently? Bilbo thought that he didn't care and accepted wholeheartedly.

* * *

What neither of them would admit: both had realized at their first meeting on the doorstep of Bag End that they had fallen in love.


	13. M - Marriage

Being in acquaintance with Dwarves for nearly a year, Bilbo thought there was less that could surprise him. He had adapted to the occasional food fights, the bickering, the obstinacy (a trait he shared himself) and honest kindness he was always given. But well, one can always be surprised, as it is.

The day had started rather ordinary, but Bilbo should have known that something was off, as Thorin had nowhere been found. Normally Thorin and Bilbo would share breakfast before the Dwarf had to attend his royal duties. But today, the spot next to him was empty. He took breakfast alone and then went to his office to receive the first supplicant.

As soon as he had sat down there was a knock on the door.

“Come in, please.” 

Absorbed in a scroll Bilbo didn't immediately notice who had come in and ordered slightly harsh for the visitor to speak his matter.

“What do you want?”

“I would want you to look at me, Ghivashel.”

Bilbo looked up. “Thorin!?!” He stood up and rounded the desk. “What are you doing here? Don't you have meetings to attend?”

Thorin didn't answer but sank onto his knees. “Hear me out, Bilbo.”

“Thorin ...” Bilbo reached for the Dwarf to rise.

“Please!”

“Well, go on then.”

“You were there at my highest, and you were there at my lowest. You always held onto me and believed in me when nobody else would.”

“Thorin …?”

“You are my anchor and my heaven, the home to which I always return to. You are my dearest beloved, my One. Bilbo Baggins, will you with the Maker as our witness, marry me?”

“Thorin … we are already married?”

“Will you, with the Maker as our witness, marry me?”

“I told you …” The hurt look Thorin gave Bilbo moved him deeply. “This means much to you, hmh?”

Bilbo sank in front of Thorin and put his hands onto Thorin's. “Yes, yes I will marry you. For the second time. But only if we go to the Shire one time and marry there too. How do they say? The best things come in threes.” Thorin laughed and kissed Bilbo deeply.

“Everything you want, my dearest One.”

* * *

The wedding of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain and his Consort Bilbo Baggins of the Shire was a sight to behold and a tale to tell for many generations.

Newly rebuilt, Erebor was in no way inferior to its former glory if not even more beautiful. The green stone shone and glittered, lightened by torches. The King awaited his Consort in front of his throne and took his hand immediately as the Hobbit had stepped up to him.

The vows they exchanged were fitting to both of their origin, the ceremony a perfect mix of homage to both Mahal and Yavanna.

Subsequently to the marriage Bilbo was crowned officially as Consort, making Thorin smile proudly and brightly.

And maybe, maybe this was the point the ballads and tales of the Dwarf King and his Hobbit started, that were to be carried on mouth by mouth into the far future.


	14. N - Nose

In Thorin's opinion the most peculiar thing about Bilbo Baggins was his nose. It seemed to have a life of its own and mirrored Bilbo's emotions.

When Bilbo was indignant, his upper lip started to curl before the nose twitched in three quick moves.

When Bilbo studied something, his eyes were wide and the nose twitched twice in an upwards movement.

When Bilbo was angry, his nose puffed up like he did and twitched once after each tirade that ended with “Honestly, Dwarves!”.

But when Bilbo was happy, his nose made the sweetest movement of all. It would quickly move up and down while Bilbo laughed wholeheartedly, making Thorin fall in love with his Hobbit over and over again.


	15. O - Oak

Bilbo carefully raised the grown sapling from its pot and crumbled the soil from the roots.

“What are you doing, Ghivashel?”

“I need to replant the Oakling. When it has grown a bit more I can transfer it to the garden.”

Thorin came up next to Bilbo and watched him setting the small tree into a bigger pot and spreading new soil around it before the Hobbit firmly but softly pressed the soil into the pot.

“How did it even grow that quick?”

“I have no idea. I think Gandalf has something to do with it. One day when you were still in healing sleep the Acorn has sprouted as he had left. I am sure it hadn't done so a few hours prior.”

“That meddling old wizard. Always there to raise hopes when there seems to be none.”

“You tend to say that about me too.”

“This might be the reason you two get along so well.”

Bilbo laughed. “Yes, you might be right. But there's nothing wrong with giving hope. Giving new strength. This tiny bit might help to come for thing to a good term.”


	16. P - Pipes

Stuffing each others pipes in the evening was quite a ritual for Bilbo and Thorin. It helped them to relax and to calm down again after demanding days in the Mountain.

Bilbo knew how Thorin liked his pipe and Thorin knew how Bilbo liked his. If the one or the other wasn't at time at their chambers, the smoking had to wait. This had resulted in Thorin not touching his pipe and weed when Bilbo had visited Dale on a diplomatic mission concerning agriculture.

This ritual had developed shortly after Thorin had woken from his healing sleep and had demanded a pipe. Bilbo who had been present at the time took the task upon himself to find a pipe and pipeweed and had stuffed it for Thorin. They had shared a few pipes on their way to Erebor, so Bilbo knew how Thorin liked his. Thorin had returned the favour of stuffing the pipe a few days later when he was able to move better.

From then on they would always stuff each others pipes, and if Thorin found this domestic the second he saw Bilbo stuffing his first pipe, he wouldn't dare to tell anyone.


	17. Q - Quest

The Quest has demanded everything from them. Their strength, their energy and nearly their lives.

Although the idea of it was most noble Thorin had to admit that it had been a forlorn venture. What were 13 Dwarves to do against a enormous dragon?

But they had made it. The odds had been at their favour an they had made it against Trolls, Goblins, Spiders, Elves, and envious Men to Erebor. Eventually they had driven Smaug out of Erebor and Bard, a man, had shot him.

The sad climax had been Thorin's madness in which he could not tell friend from foe and had nearly caused a war between Men, Dwarves and Elves. He wasn't proud of that.

When the Orcs had attacked all three Races allied and Thorin had killed Azog nearly on the cost of his own life.

As the anniversary of this gruesome battle, now known as _The Battle of the five Armies_ drew closer, he more and more thought about what would have happened if the end would have been different. What Bilbo would have done if he had died. Would he have stayed? Or would he have returned to the Shire where he never had been really happy? 

Lucky that these thoughts never had come true Thorin smiled over the sleeping figure of his husband, kissed him softly on top of the unruly curls, blew out the candle and snuggled up to Bilbo.


	18. R - Raven

The wind blew softly through the garden that lay secluded on the mountain range. In it you could find various trees, a patch of cabbages, tomatoes, and many different kinds of flowers. Underneath a cherry tree laid a Dwarf and a Hobbit, completely entwined and sleeping.

After some time, a Raven started to circuit above the garden, searching for a spot to land. It decided to do so next to the sleeping couple. The Raven cawed softly, trying to wake them. As none of them did move, it chuckled and pulled on the hair of the Dwarf, who only grunted and shifted a bit.

Frustrated it flew into the tree and started to caw loudly, waking the Hobbit after a while. He sat up and looked around confused as the Raven cawed again.

“Please shut up, bird.” But the Raven didn't. It only tilted its head and cawed. Loudly. Very loudly.

“Caw. Caw. Caw. I get it. Can you now please shut up. I'm trying to sleep here.”

This made the Raven only scream and flutter around Bilbo while pulling on his hair.

“Stop it! Ouch! Would you stop it, bloody thing. Ouch! Can you NOT do that! Ouch! Hey!”

“That was not very polite, you know?” Thorin sat up next to Bilbo and reached out for the Raven while laughing heavily.

“Come here Roäc and tell me what you have to tell.” Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms like a reprimanded child. After some moments, Thorin gave the Raven a strawberry (of all things!) and it flew off.

“Well, what did I say to offend precious Roäc?”


	19. S - Shire

The announcement of the caravan caused big excitement. Not only would the Lady Dis arrive with a good hundred of new Dwarves, right on time for the second, the official, wedding of the King and his Consort, no, there had been news that the Wizard was amongst it and personally supervised a carriage. The one that transported the belongings of Bilbo Baggins, now Consort under the Mountain, from the Shire to Erebor.

When Bilbo or any of the Company had described the Shire to other Dwarves or the Men of Dale they would look at them in wonder and astonishment. Who would leave such a paradisical place behind to come live in a ruinous mountain?

Well, Bilbo Baggins did. And although the Shire was a warm and welcoming place, rich with fruit and corn Bilbo had left it on his own will. To help the Dwarves he now counted as his closest friends, his family. His home.

The Shire would always bare fond memories for Bilbo but there were new ones to forge here in the far East, in Erebor.


	20. T - Tea

To Bilbo, tea time was sacred. Often he sat in his garden, just by himself, and enjoyed a cup of tea or two.

But the tea he could get at the market in Erebor or in Dale was quite different from the one he knew. Had he drunk chamomile, peppermint, fruit and black tea from his mother's porcelain in the Shire he now poured wild herbs and a spiced tea with milk, called Chai, into it. He also had found a linking to tea flowers that would blossom in the cup and enfold their aromatics in the water in that way.

“Tea is at four. And don't bother knocking.”

Bilbo often said this to his friends, but most of them knew better than to disturb their Hobbit in the peace he found pouring himself a cup of tea and enjoying the silence and solitude of his garden.


	21. U - Unusual

Bilbo was by all means an unusual Hobbit. He even was back in the Shire when he owned the biggest smial in Hobbiton. And now being married to the King under the Mountain was the most unusual any Hobbit could do.

“Why did you marry me, Kurdu?”

“Because you're a King and you're rich. That's why. Didn't I tell you?” Bilbo said teasingly.

“No. I mean why did you _really_ marry me. A Hobbit like you must have hundreds of admirers of you own kind.”

Bilbo didn't say anything for quite a long time and Thorin thought he had fallen asleep on top of his chest and so he startled a bit as Bilbo spoke.

“I think I just hadn't met the right person to marry and spend my life with. I think I just had to wait for the literal prince on a pony to appear on my doorstep and take me on an adventure.”

Thorin kissed Bilbo softly on top of his head. “And to think that you nearly decided to stay at Bag End.”

“Yes. What a pity.” They both laughed and soon fell asleep, hugging each other.


	22. V - Vegetables

The biggest surprise Bilbo got while adjusting to the life in the Mountain was a garden Thorin had lead him to merely as he was allowed to leave his bed.

Well, calling it a garden would have been an exaggeration the first time Bilbo had lain eyes on it. There had been weed everywhere and all in all it resembled more a jungle than a garden. But Bilbo was a Hobbit and therefore he was happy to do something with the earth beneath his feet.

He started with unplugging the weed and turned the earth afterwards. While it rested some Dwarves under the lead of Bofur installed a construction out of metal and glass. Thorin told Bilbo that these were not so uncommon with his kind and that they would function like a greenhouse that would allow Bilbo to remain in the garden even in winter.

Slightly after this was finished, Bilbo started to plant the first flowers and even tried to root a tree he had gotten from Thranduil as a present as soon as the Elf had come to the knowledge that Bilbo now owned a garden up in the Mountain.

Some weeks later as Thorin came to fetch his husband for a meeting, he saw him harvesting a big, oval, green object resembling a cucumber.

“By Durin, what is this?”

“Hello to you too, Thorin. This.” He uplifted the object. “Is a zucchini. I will peel it, then cut it and then make soup out of it. Look how big it is. I never had one that big in the Shire.”

“Is … is this a fruit? Like an apple?”

Bilbo only laughed. “No, you big oaf. This is a vegetable. This is only the first of many species I'll try to cultivate.” The Hobbit put the zucchini on a table and enfolded himself into the embrace Thorin offered.

“Thank you again for the garden. And the greenhouse. It is amazing.”

“I'm glad you like it. I wouldn't stand the thought that you are unhappy here or miss you home.”

“Erebor is now my home, you sappy Dwarf. And now come, I think you came to fetch me for an important meeting we both have to attend.”

Bilbo kissed Thorin's nose, wiggled out of the embrace and disappeared into their chambers.


	23. W - Winter

Thorin stood on the ramparts, overlooking the landscape that bade itself in front of him. A year ago blood had been spilt on this ground and for a short time it had seemed as if the Orcs would win, leaving Dwarves, Men and Elves despaired and decimated.

But now, now the Plain between Erebor and Dale laid peaceful and untouched in front of him, the snow blanket only being lit by the light of the ascending full moon. Although it was cold Thorin enjoyed this solitude moment, thinking of nothing.

Much has happened these past month, starting with the rebuilt of his Kingdom, the relentless streams of Dwarves coming back to their homeland, the arrival of his sister who was both mad and happy at the same time and most of all his marriage with Bilbo.

Bilbo was the best thing that had happened to him in all his life. He gave him new hope, gave him the energy to go on, to never back down.

Thorin smiled. He now would wake Bilbo and show him this peaceful sight, perhaps take a walk with him through the new snow. And afterwards they would warm up in a tub of hot water, warmed by the pipes that ran through the Mountain, warming it in winter.

Winter had never before been Thorin's favourite season, but now it was.


	24. X - X marks the spot

Bilbo entered his and Thorin's chamber and found the Dwarf already inside, sitting in front of the fireplace and lounging over a piece of parchment. He looked deeply concentrated, so Bilbo assumed it must be something important and he left his husband to himself.

After Bilbo had undressed, washed himself and dressed in lighter garments Thorin still brooded over the parchment. The Hobbit shook his head, took a book and sat down in his armchair in front of the fireplace.

“Won't you even take off your coat?”

“Hmh? Ah, you are already here Bilbo. I haven't noticed you coming in.”

“You were deeply into that parchment of yours. What is it, another treaty? A declaration of war?”

“No, it's so much better, look.” He handed Bilbo the parchment and beamed like an excited child. On it was a childish painting of a map, resembling the Royal Corridors, and a big, red X in one of the rooms.

“It looks like it should be somewhere up here, but I actually think it is farther down, close to the forges.”

“You … you want to look what this is?”

“Yes! I remember Frerin drawing this and Dis and me wanting to go on that treasure hunt, but then we were called to an official dinner and it seems we forgot.”

Bilbo grinned, his eyes sparkling. “Well then, a good adventure never hurt anyone.”


	25. Y - Yavanna

Blessed. They had been blessed. All through the Mountain you could hear those whispers.

It had already been a miracle that Smaug had been driven out of Erebor and had been killed. It also had been a miracle that the Old Dwarven City was inhabitable again after some repair. More so it had been a miracle that Thorin son of Thrain had woken after a long healing sleep.

This must be the blessing of the Valar and most of all of the Maker, Mahal. This was the consensual agreement all Ereborians shared. Even more so, they also had the blessing of the Maker's Wife, Yavanna.

It has been heard throughout the Mountain, that the Queen of Earth had been really pleased that one of her children had helped reclaiming Erebor and had fallen in love and married one of her husband's.

Blessed. They had been blessed.

Yavanna smiled as she watched an altar in her honours being build inside Erebor. Yes, she was right in the decision to bless the rebuilt of Erebor. The Dwarves started to cherish things that grow in addition to all things of stone and metal. She also smiled as she watched King and Consort paying homage to her on the new altar, kissing as they left the blossoming cave.


	26. Z - Zinnia

Bilbo would never forget the day Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, came into their chambers, arms full of flowers. As he had stopped laughing, he fetched various vases and plucked the flowers colour by colour out of Thorin's arms.

“Don't sulk around, you big oaf. It is not everyday that a heavy armoured Dwarf enters these chambers, laden with Zinnias.”

“You know these weeds?”

“Weeds?!? Well … I have you known that those are perfect respectable flowers, loved by many a Hobbit. Some sow them in their gardens and are able to have the most colourful meadow come spring.”

“And why do you separate them now by colour?”

“I don't sort them by by colour, I sort them by meaning.”

“Oh?” Thorin looked sheepishly at the vases. “Will you tell me?”

“The scarlet ones mean _constancy_. The yellow ones mean _daily_ _remembrance_. Whereas the white ones mean _goodness_.”

“And those?” Thorin pointed at the magenta flowers that filled a big vase.

Bilbo smiled. “Those mean _lasting_ _affection_.”

Thorin embraced Bilbo in a big hug.

“I love you, my Burglar.”

“I haven't burgled anything in my life, you must know!”

“You have burgled my heart.”

“Oh you old, sappy and ridiculous Dwarf. Come down here and kiss me.”

As they parted breathless after a good minute, Bilbo reached for a yellow flower and weaved it into one of Thorin's braid.

“What do you want me to remember, Bilbo?”

“Do you remember what I said to you as you made me show you the Acorn I had found at Beorn's?”

“How could I not!”

“Well, I told you that one day I will remember everything. The good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home.”

Thorin nodded.

“I do. I will remember everything that happened on our quest. I will never forget one single thing. I will remember the good. I will remember the bad.” Thorin grimaced in disgust.

“Why would you remember that?”

“To forgive and to go on living we must remember everything. Even the bad. Understood?”

Thorin nodded. “And … home? You never made it back to the Shire.”

“No. I didn't. But I made it home. I made it to a new home. A home with the Dwarf I love.”


End file.
